


Iced vanilla latte

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Implied Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, i guess, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "So I'm guessing you're Mark Lee," Renjun said, looking at Mark. He knew how he looked, since he found some pictures of him with Donghyuck, and he honestly couldn't care less about Jaemin, who was trying to interfere in their conversation. "This is for what you did to Hyuck."Renjun jerked forwards, clenching his fist into a ball and threw it towards Mark's cheek.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Iced vanilla latte

Donghyuck hummed along to the song he was listening to and shook his head to the beat as his foot tapped against the floor. Slowly, his quiet humming changed into singing and then he began to disturb the people sitting around him. Technically, it wasn't disturbing if the people were nodding along to his voice and appreciating it. Donghyuck sat in the coffee shop he normally visited and typed away at this laptop. Like always, he had been writing up a script for the webtoon he was making with his boyfriend, Renjun. 

The two hadn't been together for that long, only a rough 6 months, but they were friends before that. They met when they both went to college and then started working in the same place. As they spoke more, romantic feelings obviously blossomed and they ended up confessing to each other. The two didn't really have many friends, only a few that worked in the cafe Donghyuck was in, but they didn't care about that since they only really needed each other.

The slightly chilly wind from the outside rushed in when the door to the coffee shop opened, and a ringing sound echoed through the room. The light from the sun blinded Donghyuck for a few seconds and his hair twitched. He wrote the last bit to his script and then brought his hands up to his mouth, his teeth slowly sunk into his nails and a small piece broke off (a bad habit he picked up after spending hours under stress because of the deadline their editor had set for them). Whilst he saved his work, Donghyuck's eyes travelled away from the screen and connected with someone who was standing a few feet away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Mark Hyung!" Donghyuck whined, dipping his head down so that he could fit in between the older arm and the armrest. "Let's watch a movie!" _

_ "Sure, Hyuck. What do you wanna watch?" Mark answered, holding his phone to his face and tilted it away from the younger. Donghyuck blinked up at Mark before smiling. He never got to do things like this with Mark anymore, since the older was always so busy with school, so he was trying his best to savour the moment.  _

_ "You pick," Donghyuck said, leaning into Mark's half embrace and closed his eyes. He heard an incoherent response before the warmth from the latter helped him doze off. He didn't remember how long he had been asleep for, but when he woke up, he found the right side of his bed empty, and the cold air crept into the sheets. The figure of the body that lay there had created an imprint on the sheets and Donghyuck felt his heart drop. He caught a sound from outside his room and quickly jumped up to check what it was.  _

_ Just as he opened the door, Jaemin burst into the room, jumping onto Donghyuck and began to tell him about his day at school (since they went to different ones). _

_ He saw Mark standing by the door as Jaemin pulled him back into bed, and wondered why he hadn't joined them in the bed like he normally would. _

_ A few minutes later, Donghyuck was back to sleep, and the other two snuck out of the house, excitement and adrenaline pumping through their blood. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The other person's eyes widened and he nervously kept the eye contact going, yet his face heated up. Donghyuck, obviously, recognised the person but tried his best to keep his emotions in check. It had been a good 3 years since he last saw him, so it would be better if he didn't react, especially not after what the latter had done to him. Donghyuck noticed how he hadn't changed much. His hair was still black, but for once styled up. His eyes still gave that fake soft look and his cheeks were tinted a light shade of red, definitely from artificial blush. Donghyuck blinked away and then dragged his file across the screen before he dropped it in an email and pressed send.

Once he did that, Donghyuck leaned back in his chair as he pretended he couldn't see the looks he got from the black-haired male and picked his phone up. He quickly pulled out his chat with Renjun and wrote up a massive paragraph explaining how he had completed his part of the job and now it was Renjuns part. He started writing up paragraphs instead of sending a few words per text, since Renjun had once come over to his house and hit his head, telling them that he could've very easily said it all in one go.

The black-haired male, who was still staring (why the hell was he so obsessed?) at Donghyuck with shock, gulped and then shook his head. He made his way to the counter as he tried to clear his head before attempting to buy a drink. His eyes kept shifting back to Donghyuck and his heart ached. He regretted everything he had done to Donghyuck, but he couldn't exactly go back in time and fix things. To be honest, he couldn't forgive himself for the things he did. He broke Donghyuck's heart and then used it for his own gain. After maturing into a better human, he felt guilty for his acts.

"Can't do anything now, Mark." He said to himself and picked up the cup of coffee the worker behind the counter gave him, and then turned around. He glanced over to Donghyuck, who happily spoke to someone on the phone, the large smile on his face made Mark feel bad because at one point he was the reason it had disappeared for months. "He looks a lot happier now..."

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Do you love me?" Donghyuck asked, holding Mark's hand as they walked through the park. Mark froze for a second, clearly disturbed by the sudden question, before laughing a little. _

_ "Of course I do, Hyuckie, what kind of question is that?" Mark retorted, tightening his grip on Donghyuck's hand before pulling him closer.  _

_ "It's just—"  _ You and Jaemin seem closer than we ever did _ , was what Donghyuck wanted to say, but when he looked up, making eye contact with the older's eyes, he felt a rush of guilt and dread fall upon him. How could he have thought Mark could do such a thing? "Nothing." _

_ "You sure?" Mark questioned, leaning closer to him and bumping their noses together. A giggle escaped Donghyuck's mouth and he nodded. Mark leaned closer again, this time brushing his lips against Donghyuck's in a chaste kiss before pulling away, leaving both of their cheeks tinted a shade of red since they never initiated this much public affection before.  _

_ "I love you," Donghyuck mumbled, rubbing circles into Mark's hand by his thumb and then looking up at him (because although they had similar heights, Mark was still somehow much taller) and smiled. Mark looked down at him, mirroring the smile before looking away. _

_ "I love you too." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark bit down on his bottom lip and then made his way towards the door. Before he could open it, the brunette who was supposed to be waiting for him outside, pushed in and hurried over to Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck!" Jaemin yelled, throwing his hands up as he walked over to him. Donghyuck whispered something to the person he was on a call with, and then ended it. He looked up with an unamused expression, clearly not happy speaking to the person who broke his last relationship but still gave him a little bit of attention. "It's been so long."

"Okay," Donghyuck replied, nodding and then turning his focus back to his laptop. He opened up another word document, ready to start writing another script with the weird motivation he gained when he saw Jaemin. Just his face made Donghyuck want to do other things so badly, yet he couldn't and he shouldn't. It had been 3 years, and he had moved on. And so, he should just pretend to not care about their existence (because he really didn't care).

"Come on, don't be like that," Jaemin frowned and took a seat next to Donghyuck before he placed his hand over his, making Donghyuck flinch by the contact. "That was 3 years ago."

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Mark..." Donghyuck's mouth dropped in shock, his eyes wandering over the two standing in the hallway, both panting and looking at Donghyuck with fear. "Jaemin...you—you guys." Donghyuck shook his head and brought a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes harshly before opening them again, this time to see the two hurry to button up their clothes. "What were you guys doing?" _

_ "Donghyuck, we can explain," Jaemin hurriedly said, brushing a hand through his hair and rushed forward whilst saying some other things, but all Donghyuck could pay attention to were the marks on his neck, trailing all the way down to his chest. When Donghyuck had first seen them, Jaemin had told him it was his newly found boyfriend that the latter was yet to meet. Turns out the boyfriend he was talking about was the same as Donghyuck's. _

_ "Explain what?" Donghyuck huffed, slapping away Jaemin's hands, almost feeling disgusted to be touched by someone as filthy as him. "The fact that you were helping my boy— helping Mark to cheat on me?" _

_ "We—" Mark started, but soon shut up as Donghyuck glared at him. His glassy eyes and tear-stained cheeks making Mark's stomach twist, but there was still a small bit of relief in him. Donghyuck had finally found out about them, though it was in the worst way possible. "We love each other." _

_ "Mark!" Jaemin hissed, slapping the older's arm before he turned back to Donghyuck, his eyes widening in panic as he watched the shorter spin on his heels and rush for the door. "Wait, Donghyuck!" _

_ "No, let him go," Mark muttered, holding onto Jaemin's hand and shaking his head. They had already been caught, so there was no point in lying anymore. "I'm sorry, Donghyuck," Mark continued, watching as the younger stuffed his feet into his shoes and hastily wiped away his tears, "But Jaemin and I love each other. We didn't want to hurt you, we're so sorry." _

_ Donghyuck stopped as he put his hand on the door, his eyes shut tightly and his breath coming out ragged. He raised his head, glancing over his shoulder and sent the two a dirty look. _

_ "Fuck both of you." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Doesn't change the fact you slept with my boyfriend," Donghyuck sighed, annoyed with the fact that he slipped up for a split second, which allowed the other two to catch a glimpse of his vulnerable side. It had been 3 years for goodness sake. He shouldn't be sulking over something because of two selfish idiots, instead be happy with what he has now, Renjun, the actual love of his life.

"We said sorry," Jaemin and Mark  _ had _ apologized for what they did, but Donghyuck could see through their eyes and know that they were only saying it for show. They didn't care that Donghyuck's heart was completely broken and that he was on the edge of everything at that moment. His career paths had been ruined due to multiple episodes that took place at his internship. Donghyuck's family was financially unstable, and the only people Donghyuck had to support him were actually fucking behind his back. His best friend and boyfriend were the only people he could trust. And they had to go and ruin it.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything," Donghyuck said calmly, and he wished that Jaemin and Mark could just leave him in peace. After a few moments of silence, in which Mark and Jaemin awkwardly looked around at the people who were giving them dirty looks, Donghyuck cleared his throat and shut his laptop screen. He stood up from his seat and stuffed the device into his bag, which caught Mark's eyes. The bag was the same one Mark had bought him on his 17th birthday. It had small cuts near the bottom, and the black colour had faded into a dark grey. One of the zips didn't work but that didn't bother Donghyuck. It still helped him with the stuff he needed it for, and so he used it, ever since high school. It was not because he was emotionally attached to it, he had left everything related to Mark behind.

"The bag-" Before Mark could continue speaking about the object, Donghyuck glared at him, for the third time in their entire life and then shuffled past the two. He waved at the guys behind the counter, a small smile flashed on his face before he rushed out. He didn't want to spend any more time with the two, as he didn't want to lash out on them because of past events. Events which he had worked so hard to forget. He wanted to make them t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ know that he had grown out of his childish phase.

Donghyuck smiled as he saw a guy, who was not much smaller than himself and quickly wrapped his arms around him. He stuffed his face into the brunettes head, scrunching his nose up as the stink from his hair went up to his nose. He pulled away, quickly commenting about his smell (to which the older replied saying, "why should I shower if I never leave the house?" And Donghyuck slapped him on the arm for that).

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Are you okay?" A soft voice asked Donghyuck, and he raised his head, confusion spilling through him as he looked up at a worried brunette. "Did something happen?" _

_ "My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend," Donghyuck stated, before lowering his head again, the ache returning to him because of all the crying he had done, and even all the iced vanilla lattes he got from the cafe weren't enough to soothe him.  _

_ "Oh shit, I'm so sorry," The boy apologized for something that wasn't his fault, and then took a seat across Donghyuck. He sat up straight and held a hand out to Donghyuck, patting his head softly and then brushing his fingers through the tangled strands.  _

_ "What are you doing?" The question came out a lot harsher than he had intended it to be, and the boy quickly retracted his hand, feeling embarrassment flood through him.  _

_ "Uh sorry, it's just— my mum used to do this to me every time I was feeling down. I always felt better after she did it," The boy explained, and Donghyuck tilted his head to see that he was blushing. A weak smile appeared on Donghyuck's face, and then he shuffled closer to him.  _

_ "Then continue," Donghyuck mumbled, and the boy immediately perked up at this. He brushed his soft hands through Donghyuck's dirty hair again, gently pulling at the tangled parts and opening them up. Donghyuck let out a sigh before speaking again. "So what's your name?" _

_ "Renjun, yours?" _

  
  
  
  
  


"You didn't have to come here Injunnie," Donghyuck said, laughing as his boyfriend eyed the two that were staring at them through the window. He had told Renjun that his ex-boyfriend and friend had entered the shop, and he felt slightly overwhelmed by their presence. Renjun, being the perfect guy in the world, decided to head over and arrive to help his boyfriend. Renjun was always ready to fight someone for Donghyuck. 

(Once he had heard that someone called Donghyuck's story trash, and he was immediately in his angry mode with his hands balled up in fists and ears puffed out.)

"Did they say anything?" Renjun asked. He already knew about all the things they did to him. From the first time, Mark ditched Donghyuck for Jaemin, all the way to the time Mark said Jaemin's name whilst they were drunk kissing. Donghyuck felt as if he needed to tell the person he was getting in a relationship - especially since it was his first after Mark - about his previous one. It was quite scarring, as Donghyuck never knew anything about love, or affection before Mark showed him and then destroyed it. 

"Don't worry, they just tried to make some conversation, but I ignored it," Donghyuck explained, sighing when he felt Renjun let go of his hand and stomp towards the entrance of the shop. Renjun opened the door and swiftly walked through it, spinning on his heels and made his way to Mark and Jaemin. Donghyuck stared at them, not knowing what they were talking about.

"So I'm guessing you're Mark Lee," Renjun said, looking at Mark. He knew how he looked, since he found some pictures of him with Donghyuck, and he honestly couldn't care less about Jaemin, who was trying to interfere in their conversation. "This is for what you did to Hyuck."

Renjun jerked forwards, clenching his fist into a ball and threw it towards Mark's cheek. The pressure he applied caused Mark to stumble backwards, even though he was the stronger one out of the two. A stinging feeling flooded Mark's cheek, and he clutched onto it in pain. A groan left his mouth, which satisfied both Renjun and Donghyuck, who couldn't even hear it but felt good watching the scene before him. Renjun then glanced over at Jaemin, who visibly flinched under his eyes, and then turned around to leave.

Mark and Jaemin watched as Renjun left the shop and happily put his arm around Donghyuck, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek, and then they strolled away from the shop, their bodies bumping into each other as they disappeared through the crowd.

Everyone in the cafe, who had been carefully listening to everything that happened, scowled at the two. They had heard Donghyuck's story only once, when he first arrived at the café, in tears and ready to give up everything in his life. They had given him a drink, rubbed his back, hugged him tightly and then told him everything would be okay. And only after a few months did Donghyuck begin to recover.

Mark and Jaemin quickly got out of the cafe, leaving their abandoned coffees where they were and took off. They didn't want to remain there any further, because both of them knew that they deserved those looks and that punch. 

They couldn't change anything, to be honest, they had messed up Donghyuck's life enough, and their sorry's could never mend the big scar that was on his heart. But they knew they should leave him alone since the only person who seemed capable enough of healing the wound was Renjun and Renjun alone.

**Author's Note:**

> As a markhyuck shipper I don't really know why I wrote this. To be honest it was going to be a longer fic and probably have markhyuck endgame, but I guess I just wanted to have some renhyuck?  
> Anyways comments and kudos would be appreciated :D  
> And here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deelonghyuck) I don't really know how it works but I'm dropping it here oof


End file.
